Many types of resistors have adjustable resistance levels. Referred to as “variable resistors,” these types of resistors may be adjusted to provide greater or less resistance to current that passes through the resistors. At least some such resistors provide a plurality of discrete resistance values from which to select a desired resistance value.
One characteristic commonly associated with such discrete variable resistors is that the multiple, discrete resistance values that the resistors provide are spaced unevenly. For example, at large resistance levels, intervals between pairs of consecutive resistance values may be undesirably large. At smaller resistance levels, intervals between pairs of consecutive resistance values may be undesirably small. Such uneven spacing between consecutive resistance values is undesirable.